Extreme Revenge
by spidermanninja14
Summary: What happens when no one can find spiderman? He never showed up for training! Will Spidermans team find him? Sorry I am not good when it comes to summaries. Review! ;)
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! :) I don't really know what to say sooooo...yeah...awkward.**

Peter Parker opened his eyes to the sound of his alarm. He moved his hand toward the annoying beeping sound. He pounded the button, and it shut off.

"UGH...Saturday! AND ITS RUINED FOR TRAINING! Stupid FURY!" Peter fumed irritated. Director Fury was forcing them to train the weekend because they had not been at their nest game lately. The team of teens needed to work together more; they always ended up bumping into each other in the middle of a battle, or start arguing.

The hero suited up quickly, and jumped out the window. Closing it behind him with his web. He jumped along each building reaching the helicarrier. He swung from building to building, feeling the adrenaline rush through spideys vains, after letting free each of his sticky webs onto another building.

When he was getting ready to build up momentum to fly up towards the helicarrier, he jumped one last time. But while he flee towards the air, he felt something grab his costume.

"WhoaaaAAAAAAAA!" He yelled as he was getting pulled back down towards the earth. He was held up towards a pale face with goggles and a scar across his lips.

"Doc Oc!?" Spidey screamed in horror for being so close to his face.

"Oh man..your breathe stinks! Gets some mints or gum!" Doctor Octopus began to laugh maniacally.

"Hahahahhaha! I finally got you Bug!" Octavious, still gripping and squeezing spiderman, began walking away, with the help of his 4 robot arms. Spiderman began struggling. He started slipping out of his grip. I didn't take long before Doctor Octopus started to notice this.

"Are you sure you want to do that Spiderman!? Hehehehe! W either do this th e easy way or the hard way."

"Guessing this is already the hard way, I'll take the other option." Spidey responded.

"WRONG choice spiderman! HEHAHAHAHAHAHAH!" At that very moment, some sort of green gas started coming out of one of Octaviouses arms.

Spiderman began coughing hard. After a while of non-stop coughing it stopped. Spidermans vision turned to blackness. Leaving him unconscious.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi!**

Spidey began to stir, opening his eyes slowly.

"Where am I?" He looked around and what seemed to be around him was a lab. Octaviouses lab.

"Doctor Octopus!? Show yourself!" He yelled, voice still raspy. He heard a laugh coming from one side of the room. He turned his head and saw a figure with four mechanical arms. Spidey was hung by thick wires against the wall. Doc Oc moved closer, holding a red button with one of his mechanical arms.

"Wha..What is that?" He asked trying not to seem like a coward. "What are you going to do to me? Dissect me!?"

"Oh no Spiderman. I'm only going to torture you! Make you feel the pain I have experienced because of you!" He yelled, pressing the button.

"AHHHHHH-AHHHHHHHHHH-Ahhhhh-AHH!" His scream echoing through the lab. He was being electrocuted. Moments later it stopped. Replacing it was laughing.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! HOW DOES THAT feel!?" He said pressing it Again. This time a beam was shot at him.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"HAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA!"

"This...is...going..to..be...a...long...day...AHHHHHHHH!"

::::::::::

"UGH! I'm not waiting for web head again! Let's just train without him!" White Tiger complained. Getting into her fighting stance.

"Let's just get this over with!" Nova said. All of them began beating up robot after robot. Until, after about 3 hours of training, they took a break.

"I wonder where he his?" Power Man asked. "He's never this late."

"Hmmmm..ya think he in danger?" They all sat there thinking. "Maybe. NAH! I'm sure he just forgot. Right?" Nova responded nervously.

"Let's just see if he'll answer his communicater...Hello? Spidey?" White Tiger said. No answer, just static.

Iron Fist looked concerned. "Is he in trouble? Should we call his aunt May?"

Power Man took out his phone and began dialing. "Hello? Mrs. Parker? Is your son there?..Ok..thanks..Bye. She said she hasn't seen him all morning."

"Uh oh. Let's tell FURY!" They all rushed out of the break room.


End file.
